ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Yamamoto
History 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Julie made her first appearance in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, where she congratulates Ben after his team won a soccer game. She introduces herself and agrees to meet him at school the next day. In Pier Pressure, Ben was forced by Gwen to ask Julie out on a date, which was interrupted by Ship, who kidnapped Julie. During a rescue attempt, Julie found out about the Omnitrix, which she finds cool. In the end, it was revealed that Ship was trying to lead Ben to Baz-El, whose ship crashed and was about to explode. Ben and Julie helped fix Baz-El's ship and he left Ship with them, saying that he and Ben have a bond. On the walk home, Ship takes off after a passing truck, and Ben and Julie walk home, holding hands. In Save the Last Dance, when Big Chill takes control of Ben's personality and starts eating every metal object in sight, Julie follows him on her scooter and alerts Gwen and Kevin. She also told them where Big Chill is headed. Gwen managed to knock out Big Chill, only to discover that Big Chill was building a nest for eggs he had laid. The eggs hatch into 14 baby Necrofriggians, and Kevin teases Ben about being a "mommy". As Julie takes Ben home on her scooter, she tells Ben that she thought he made a great "mom". In Pet Project, it was revealed that Julie is keeping Ship as a pet, which put a strain on her relationship with Ben, as he feared Ship could do something that she couldn't handle. The Forever Knights (incuding Sir Morton and Judith) kidnapped Ship, brainwashing him as a mindless slave and turning him into an Anterian Obliterator. Julie managed to get through to Ship and bring him back to his senses. At the same time, she told Ben he wasn't the only one who saw Brainstealers From Outer Space. Julie allowed Ben and the others to use Ship as a spaceship on condition that Ben helps look after him. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Julie helped Ben fight against the Highbreed invasion. At the end of War of the Worlds: Part 2, Ben and Julie get close to kissing, but decided against it, as Gwen, Kevin, and Max were watching them. Ben then tells her that he will walk her to school the next day. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle were hired by Baz-El to return Ship to him. As Julie refused, the Vreedle brothers started being more aggressive, and Ben and Kevin go to court on Coda Coda to claim their right on Ship against Baz-El, while Gwen stayed on Earth to keep Julie and Ship safe. When the Octagon and Rhomboid came back, Ship "merged" with Julie, giving her a powerful battle suit to use to fight back. Ben is eventually able to get the judge's favor, and Baz-El reluctantly accepts that Ship is now Julie's. In Singlehanded, Julie finds Ben's detached hand and takes it to Gwen and Kevin. She later uses Diamondhead's hand to fight Sunder. During the fight, Gwen helped her keep Ben's hand away from Sunder but Julie being held hostage when Sunder grabbed her. After Sunder was knocked out, she, under Kevin's instructions, held a beam on Ben's arm while they used Sunder's axe to return Ben to normal and unknowingly sent Sunder to the Null Void as a result. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Julie is briefly seen playing with Ship. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Julie returned iIn Fame, where she comforted Ben when his identity was revealed to the world. When he thought everybody would hate him, she kissed him on the cheek and told him that not everybody hated him. In Duped, Julie became upset with Ben not spending time with her, as he chose to watch a Sumo Slammers movie while leaving an immature duplicate of himself with her, embarrassing her. In Hero Time, Julie became jealous of Jennifer Nocturne after she kissed Ben when he saved her. Later, she was kidnapped by Overlord. When he tried to kill her and Jennifer, Goop saved Julie, calling her "his girl." She then assisted in taking down Overlord. In Absolute Power: Part 2, Julie and Ship helped Gwen escape Ultimate Kevin. In Eye of the Beholder, Julie and Ben were going through relationship troubles. Ben apologized to Julie for being such a jerk and he promised to try to be a better boyfriend. In Revenge of the Swarm, when Ben and Julie arranged a date, she was kidnapped by Nanochips. When Armodrillo freed Julie, Elena used the Nanochips to try and suffocate Armodrillo. Julie was able to convince Elena to stop if she really loves Ben. She then watches Elena sacrifice herself to stop the Nanochips and save Ben's life. As Ben mourned Elena's supposed death, Julie gave him some comfort before they both drove home in Ben's car. In Greetings from Techadon, Julie and Ben competed in a golf course and Ben won as Brainstorm, but Julie accused Ben of cheating. At the end of the episode, Ben said he must go and have a rematch with Julie as promised. In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Julie joins a philanthropic organization called the Flame Keepers' Circle, as she agrees with their theology of using Diagon's technology to advance Earth's humanitarian efforts and create a utopia. She tries to get Ben and Kevin to understand this, but fails as they say Earth isn't ready for advanced alien technology, becoming quite angry at Ben as he laughed in the Conduit Edwards's face and Ben himself uses the Ultimatrix, which is advanced alien technology, to protect Earth. She believed this to the point of pretending to be a hostage for Conduit Edwards to make Ben revert from Big Chill. She again tries to preach the benefits of the Flame Keepers' Circle to Ben, but realizes her mistake when Ben tells her that who they believe to be Diagon is actually Vilgax. She maintains a belief that alien technology shouldn't be kept from humans, although is far less fanatical. In The Perfect Girlfriend, when Julie went to Europe for a tennis tournament, Elena impersonated Julie to try and win Ben's heart. Right after Elena revealed herself, Julie arrived at Ben's home, and was able to talk Elena down again while she was suffocating Ultimate Echo Echo, prompting her to leave, swearing revenge. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Julie was playing a game of tennis when humanity was being turned into Esoterica. She was saved from turning into an Esoterica by Ship merging with her. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Julie arrived at Mt. Rushmore when Ben used Ascalon to strip Vilgax of Diagon's powers and his other absorbed powers and managed to talk him out of selfishly wiping out all evil. After Ben turned all of humanity back to normal, Julie kissed Ben on the lips for the first time. Sometime after, during a phone call with Ben while he was playing Sumo Slammers, Julie thought Ben was breaking up with her and she started dating Hervé. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Julie returned in Rules of Engagement with Hervé and Ship. They were kidnapped, along with Ester and Rook, by Looma. Julie fought Looma and with the help of Ship and Ball Weevil, defeating her. Ben and Julie then made an agreement to remain friends after the break-up. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Julie was among the females chosen to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. She was utterly uninterested in the contest, texting Hervé for the duration. This causes her to get knocked into the water during the "hole in the wall" round. After being sent to the Null Void with the other losers, she was later released. Trivia *According to Ben, Julie gets straight A's. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Julie's family comes from Denver. *Even though she wasn't seen before Alien Force, due to the time that's passed, Julie was 10 during the original series. * she is his ex Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:10 year olds (Formerly; Unseen) Category:15 year olds (Formerly) Category:16 year olds Category:Tennis players Category:Voiced by Vyvan Pham Category:Voiced by Tara Strong